Moon Blade Dance
Requirements Description Jumps into the air and shoot five (5) X-slash, sword wave in diagonal direction. It can also use in Mid-Air. Each sword slash wave has the maximum of three hits on Larger/Boss monster for a potential of 15 hits and 10 hits in Medium and Small size monster. Aim the cross hair slightly to the top left corner of the screen to maximize the number of hits. Because of the diagonal aiming direction to use the skill. It also the hit count isn't fix at full hits, it composed of multi-hits so it depends how well you aim the skill. The player must be well condition on how this skill works while attacking on non-moving/moving/fast moving targets. Tactics * Moon Blade Dance is also sometime used as jumping method rather than attacking to make a shortcut heights in Dark Overlord Camp or jump over through enemies rather than hitting the enemies. By doing so it can bypass many platforming sections or making an escape in PvP. * Before the initiation, the player may hold the direction keys (left/right) to navigate it's traveling movement to other direction perpendicular to the attacking motion. While foreward directional can travel the player much farther than only activating moonblade dance alone, it travel forward to its attacking motion. The backward direction will not make the player stationary while in mid-air and the player will only landed on the same spot before the player launch off (Base on the experience, the player will travel much slightly backward to its direction, but the motion is too minimal to be observe while the player is too much focus on attacking), this one trick is very effective because the player will have a very good aim and angle (because the player isn't traveling) to its surroundings and a good start for beginners, the downside of this is you are more like stationary position so you could get hit during or after the skill, and be countered more likely in PvP scenarios. * Also the Player can also use the skill in Mid-Air (Jumping/Aerial Evasion). Jumping can make the player travel farther than MoonBlade dance alone, the timing (too early and so late) between the mid-air and activation of the skill can affect the height the traveling movement, it can be also combined with direction keys so the traveling movement is triple (x3). * The skill have a large pre-skill-deley making it impossible to chain Moon Blade Dance immediately after using other skills, unlike the last hits of MoonLight Spliter Ex and the 2nd wave/swing of Crescent Cleave Ex causing the chain combo to stop. * For spamming Moon Blade Dance attack, the player gets a Moon Blade Dance cooldown heraldry plate for reduce the cooldown time greatly. T4 Patch to Present * MoonBlade Dance have the longest Range. But they decrease the range in mid-cap, the patch also apply when DNsea got the cap. Trivia * The 1st longest range skill for Moonlord (50 Cap on jDN, kDN, cDN) but 50 Cap on DNsea have the decrease range patch. Category:Active Skills Category:Moonlord Skills Category:Skills Category:Neutral Skills